Such a device is known and described in international patent application WO 2004/028236, submitted in the name of the applicant.
According to this known device, several knife-like soil-working blades are housed by encasing their respective feet respectively in impressions formed in the respectively corresponding side faces of the rings, which are mounted in a line on the rotating shaft and tightened axially and jointly one against the other by axial tightening means so as to keep the blades inside their respective impressions.
In order to change a defective blade, it suffices to loosen the rings slightly to allow the blade to be withdrawn laterally from its impression in the corresponding ring and to withdraw it radially.